


A change in tide

by Phoenixfire513



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Rider Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire513/pseuds/Phoenixfire513
Summary: Harry has been traveling worlds for a long time destroying Dark Lords or training the one who would. But on one world he finds what he thought he would never find again, a family, a home. Now he must fight for everything he had gained meeting new and old friends along the way. There will be struggle, heart ace, love and joy in this story full of changing tides of time.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Eragon Shadeslayer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Harry Potter had been traveling through the worlds for many years it had been almost nine hundred years since he left earth after becoming master of death and the death of all of his friends. After the first one hundred years he stopped making friends and never let anyone into his heart for he knew if he did he would break and he would never be able to regain his sanity if that happened.

He had just finished defeating a dark lord in a world that was a world of shape shifters, he had helped them rebuild their government and other parts of their society so that they would have less of a chance of another dark lord rising. Now he was on his way to a new world, where he did not know for he had never been to the same world twice.   
During the transit between worlds Harry usually thought about his home world and about the friends and family he lost and of what made him who he was now so he would not lose himself during his travels. Right now he was thinking about Ron and Hermione and how they had always stuck by him no matter what and how much he missed them. But he was pulled from his thoughts as he felt the slowing of the vortex that always transported him to new worlds and prepared for the landing.

(Vroengard)

Vrael sat on the beach of Vroengard with Umaroth by his side as they discussed how the new trainees where doing among other things when a flash of light lit up the night further down the beach. “Come Umaroth, let us see what this disturbance is.” Vrael jumped onto his dragons back as Umaroth took flight flying further down the beach.  
The air was forced out of Harry’s lungs as his back hit the sand of a beach “Ugh, After all these years I should be better at landing by now.” He said to himself as he stood brushing of the sand that stuck to his clothes. After regaining his bearings he looked around at the land he stood on and was shocked at what he saw.  
Dragons flew in the sky but men where astride them some were huge others just barely old enough to carry the rider astride them. “Amazing, I wonder what other wonders I’ll see in this world.” Harry whispered 

But then was startled by a roar of a huge white dragon descending upon him, Harry backed up but put his hands up to show that he was unarmed as the dragon landed in front of him. He could not help the smile that came to his lips at seeing the majestic creature that was similar to that of his home world but he could tell that the dragons here where far more intelligent.  
Harry had not noticed the man who had jumped down from the dragons back until he heard the sword at his hips be unsheathed. When he looked at the man he was shocked again by seeing the man was an elf, not a house elf but a high elf like in the stories he had heard at Hogwarts. He was brought back to the matter at hand when the elf spoke.

“Who are you and how did you get here?” The elf asked sharply, Harry could tell this man was a leader just as he was. 

“My name is Harry James Potter, I am here only to help. I don’t know who I am to help yet but someone will come here who will be vital to the future of this world. One who will help lead the struggle to come. It may not be now that he is needed but in the future he will be. That is why I am here how I got here would take hours to explain. But know I mean no harm to anyone here.” Harry finished his explanation hoping that this elf would understand that he meant no harm.

Vrael looked at the young man who stood before him thinking he could not be more then seventeen maybe eighteen yet his eyes told a story of one even older than himself. He could tell this man spoke the truth and decided he would wait to pass judgment and let him stay until he proves himself a threat he would be treated as a friend. “My name is Vrael, I am head of the dragon riders. You now stand in our stronghold of Vroengard on Doru Araeba. It is off the coast of Aligasia which is the main land. I welcome you Harry until you give me cause not too.”  
“I hope I will never give you cause to.” Harry replied with a smile, Vrael just smiled back and motioned for Harry to follow him as they walked Vrael studied him trying to figure out just where this man came from. 

“From where do you hail?” Vrael asked wondering from where in Aligasia this man came from. 

“You would not know of it, Vrael. It is far from Aligasia far enough that you could never reach it not even by dragon back. And I have not been back in almost nine hundred years,” Harry saw the stunned look on Vrael’s face and chuckled “You think me a young man no older than seventeen don’t you, but you must remember Vrael not all is as it seems. I have been traveling from world to world saving them myself or helping the one who would save them. All I have left of my home are the memories I carry with me.”

“My apologies, I did not mean to assume.” Vrael was shocked at the age of the man before him as he was older than even him by four centuries. 

“There is nothing to apologize for Vrael, It is a common misconception that I have faced many times. It is of no offence to me anymore.” Harry smiled at Vrael as they stopped in front of a door.

“You are free to explore as you please and if you wish I can train you to the best of my ability as any rider would be in everything a rider learns without their dragon and you may sit in on the other riders lessons. It may help you train the one you are meant to help.”

Harry smiled and nodded “That would be appreciated, If I learn more of the people of this land and of the riders I can help whom I am meant to better. But if you do not mind I am tired it has been a long journey.”

“Of course let me show you to your rooms.” Vrael then led the way to a tower that held many of the room for visiting guests but one would be Harry’s permanent rooms till the day he left them. Thirty years would pass before the one who Harry was sent to help appeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
(Thirty years since arrival)

A new batch of riders had arrived to be trained to be members of the order. The elder riders stood in a line in front of them assessing the new riders and their dragons to see which they would train themselves. 

Harry stalked behind them looking at the new riders too just as he had done each time there was a new batch to see if the one he was meant to train was there. He knew that it unnerved the new riders but that also helped him see some of what they truly felt about being there.

Harry heard a chuckle come from beside him and turned to see Vrael laughing at him “Must you do that every time brother. You always unnerve the new riders when you do so.” 

Harry smiled at the term of endearment that had come about almost ten years ago. Vrael had become like a brother to Harry and Harry had made the joke that Vrael acted like he was Harry’s older brother despite being younger than him and it had stuck. They had called each other brother since and had even done a blood brother bonding. Harry had warned Vrael that he would leave one day and probably never return all Vrael said was that they would cross that bridge when they came to it using one of Harry’s sayings.

Now Harry was glad that he had let Vrael in but also worried that it would hurt him because he did. “Yes I must, because in doing so I can see what they truly feel under the masks they have, when someone is unnerved any preconceived emotions that they try to show start to fall.” Harry replied as he continued stalking up and down behind the line of riders like a caged lion.

“I do not see how that makes sense but whatever works for you.” Vrael said feeling like he was missing something but his blood brother was always mysterious in his ways and that was one of the reasons Vrael had to watch out for him because he could get into some really crazy schemes.

“If you wish I can show you why I think that brother.” Harry said as he stopped beside Vrael for a second, looking him in the eye while waiting for a response.  
Vrael just nodded his consent “Then look at their faces study it as I know that their masks are back up. See what they are trying to portray and let me know when you are done.” Harry instructed Vrael just nodded his head once to give Harry his signal that he was ready. “Now watch their faces as I stalk the line and I will tell you what I see as I go, tell me if you see the same.” Harry started stalking the line again watching as the masks that most of the new riders had put back up start to fall. 

“There the rider with the blood red dragon, he was keeping his face blank probably learned that because he was a nobles son. Now his eyes have smug cast to them, his mouth is set into a small smirk that is almost unnoticeable but still there. That shows that he thinks he is better than any of the lower born new riders while he does not know of the higher born ones.” Vrael noticed the things that Harry had mentioned and was slightly shocked he had never noticed that before but then Harry continued down the line doing the same to each and every one till they came to the last in the line. 

“This young man he tries to put on an air of confidence but he feels he is unworthy to be here. If you look into his eyes he, feel like-” Harry slowly stopped talking as his face showed sadness but also resignation. 

Vrael looked at his brother wondering at the sudden change confused on what had stopped him, “Little brother, what is wrong?” He asked concerned for his brother.

“Shouldn’t you be the little brother because you are younger?” Harry asked in a sad voice but Vrael knew that his brother was trying to redirect him and this time he would not allow that.

“No, not right now we swap that roll here and there but not right now. Now tell me what is wrong, you’re worrying me.” Vrael was not going to let it go and Harry knew it.

“The young man with the sapphire blue dragon, what are their names?” Harry asked knowing that he needed to know.

“The boy’s name is Brom, he was a farmer’s son with a little experience hunting. His Dragon is Saphira and she is quite protective of him. Why?” Vrael was not understanding what was different but he knew that something was up he just was not finding the connection.

“You remember when I came here I told you that I was meant to train someone who would have a big role to play in this lands future” Harry asked and when Vrael nodded Harry looked over at Brom before saying “He is the one I was waiting for, which means that within days after his training is done it will be my time to leave. So I have only five years more here before we must say goodbye never to see each other again.” 

Tears streamed down Harry’s face at that as Vrael took his brother into his embrace saying “I think I am going to give a piece of advice back to you this day, you told me once that it was better to have loved and lost then never loved at all. Maybe you weren’t just sent here to help Brom, maybe you were also sent here to help yourself feel what it was like to be cared for again. When the day comes for you to leave I will never stop hoping that I will see you again one day.”

Harry held his brother for a few more moments before he pulled back “And I will hope for the same.” He ran a hand through his hair thinking before he continued “I think Oromis would be good for him his style of teaching will augment my own nicely. I also work well with him so I think that should be the plan. When the choosing is finished please bring him to my room so I may speak with him, I need a few minutes alone.” 

Vrael just nodded and watched his brother go before he turned and walked over to Oromis and talked to him about what Harry had said and asked that he take on Brom as his student and Oromis agreed. 

Later that night Harry spoke with Brom about the many things he would be learning that other riders would not but also about humility and not to get a big head but especially not to tell anyone other than Vrael, Oromis, anything about what Harry was teaching him for if someone was to become an enemy then Brom would have the advantage. And for the next five years Harry trained Brom and became quite close to the young man. They became friends over the years that Harry trained him no matter how hard Harry tried not to become attached to the boy but it was futile.

The years passed quickly and before Harry knew it the time for Brom to become a true part of the order had arrived and Harry had called Brom to his rooms one last time. A knock sounded on the door as Harry finished packing his things into his bag that held everything he owned around his neck. “Come in.” Harry called as he sat in his favorite chair. 

Brom enter the room and twisted his hand over his sternum in the elvish way of showing respect and greeting before he spoke “You called for me Harry-Elda.” Harry nodded and motioned for Brom to take a seat.

“I wished to tell you how I proud I am of you, and I know you will do great things in this world. And to say goodbye as after your induction I will be leaving and you will most likely never see me again. It is not my choice but that is the way it is.” Harry paused for a second before reaching for the box on the side table and handing it to Brom “I had this made for you so that you will always know that no matter what comes or what happens, that you are strong and I am proud of the man you have become and I will always be proud of you my friend. Please open it and keep it with you always.”

Brom opened the box to see a small pendent in the shape of a dragon head that was breathing fire, the jewel eyes where that of sapphires and Brom was shocked at the gift “Thank you, I will keep it with me always. I wish you could stay, you have been a good teacher, but an even better friend. I will miss your wise counsel and our prank wars.” 

Tears had started to flow down Brom’s cheeks, Harry kneeled in front of his friend and whipped the tears away “I will always be with you no matter how far away I am. In here.” As he said the last words he placed his hand on Brom’s chest over his heart before continuing “Promise me one thing Brom.” 

“Anything.” Brom replied 

“Promise me that no matter how hard life gets you will always try to find some happiness and never give up on your friends and family.” Harry asked Brom to promise him that and Brom replied with a teary smile.

“I promise, but promise me something too.” Harry just nodded to say he would “Promise me that no matter how many worlds or years pass you will never forget the time you have spent here or the friends you have made so that if you ever do come back, you will remember us.”

Harry pulled Brom into a hug before whispering in his ear “I will never forget any of you. But especially not you or Vrael.” He pulled back and gather himself again before he said a bit shakily “We must go or we will be late. I haven’t been late since I was a child and I don’t plan to start again now.”

Brom chuckled but nodded and followed Harry out.  
(After the Ceremony)  
Vrael saw Harry in the corner of the hall watching everyone instead of joining in like he used to and knew the reason. He made his way over to him and stood by his side for a few minutes before he spoke “I know you are leaving soon, but you should join us in celebration for the last time.”   
“I know but it hurts to know that I am leaving soon and have no way of staying except in your memories.” Harry replied with a small smile.  
Vrael nodded but knew that he had to tell Harry something “The Vault is finished, and a separate cavern has been made so someone can stay behind. I hope that it will not be needed but it has been made.”  
“Good, have you thought about what I said?” Harry asked   
“Yes, I take it into consideration but I do not know if it will be possible.” Vrael replied they stood silently for a while in quiet companionship before Vrael spoke again “If you ever do come back to this land, I hope I will be around to see you once more my brother. You will always have a place here.”  
Vrael pull Harry into his embrace for what might be the final time as Harry whispered “And If I do I hope you are still around. You and Brom are the best things that have happened to me in almost seven hundred years. You where right, I was sent here to heal my heart as much as I was to help Brom.” Harry pulled back and looked his brother in the eyes as he said “If I could make a choice of what world I would go to if I had earned my peace at this moment, It would be here in Aligasia so that I could stay with the friends and family I have made here.”   
Harry did not know that his prayer had been heard but would not be answered for many years to come.  
Later that night Harry felt that it was time to go he gave Vrael and Brom one last goodbye and they watched as Harry disappeared from sight for the last time.  
“Do you think we will ever see him again?” Brom asked a few tears in his eyes but he did not let them fall  
Vrael looked at where his brother had disappeared and said “I think we will, but not for a long time. We will just have to do him proud until then. Come there is much to do before tomorrow.” Brom left Vrael there alone.  
Many years had passed since Harry had left and most of the order was gone thanks to Galbitorix and Vrael was his next target. He had taken Harry’s advice from so long ago to lock himself in the vault until he was needed again. Before he entered the vault Vrael looked to the stars and whispered “I know I will see you again brother, but not yet, not yet. Be safe until I see you again.” With that Umaroth, two other dragons and their riders went into the Vault first and Vrael followed sealing it behind him for the final time.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been almost 100 years since Harry had left Aligasia and he had been to three different worlds and was now on his way to another but all he could think about was Vrael and Brom. Wondering if Brom was alright if he had found any happiness during hard life he was leading, and if Vrael took his advice or if he was gone. “I miss them so much.”   
After a while more reliving his memories he felt the vortex start to contract which always came before he landed. He tried to brace himself and to try to land on his feet. He shot out of the vortex and landed directly on his back making Harry sigh “I swear Lady Fate loves messing with me.” Just as he sat up he noticed something glinting out of the corner of his eye.

When he looked over to see what it was he jaw dropped at what he saw “It can’t be.” He picked up the white egg knowing it was a dragon egg. “I probably have to find you’re your rider don’t I, So I am in a world much like Aligasia,” with a sad look on his face as he looked at the egg “At least it will feel somewhat like home.” He whipped a tear from his eyes before he stood cradling the egg gently trying to keep it together.

“You really think I would be that cruel to you my champion?” A musical voice asked from behind Harry. He slowly turned and then knelt bowing to the lady before him.

“Lady Fate to what do I owe the honor?” Harry asked his voice cracking from the emotion he was trying to hold back. Not wanting to be rude to Lady Fate for she could be cruel as well as nice depending on her mood.

“You made a wish almost a hundred years ago on Vroengard the night you left there. I had to be sure that you meant it. I watched you on the last three worlds that you have been to, seeing what you felt and what you missed. You are not in a world that is similar to Aligasia, you are in Aligasia. You have earned your peace Harry, after all your years of fighting you have never complained you have done your duty admirably. Now you only have one more war to fight and to change the fate of the blue rider. Help him fight Galbitorix and help him change what he thinks is his fate for if he leaves Aligasia this world will spiral into chaos.”

“And after all of this is finished how long will I have before I leave this world again my lady?” Harry asked not truly believing that his long years of wars where over.

“Never, Aligasia is your home now. And to show you this is true I helped that little one in that egg get to his rider. The dragon in that egg is last born to Umaroth and his mate Veranda and the only white dragon born to them. He chose you a long time ago he was born the day you left and that is when he chose you. I helped bring him to you now. He is my proof that you are staying here as I would not give you a companion that would be bonded to you so closely just to take you away from them.” Lady Fate tried to get her favorite child to understand that she was serious and she hoped he was starting to believe.

“You’re serious, I have finally earned my peace. I finally can have a home, a family, truly?” Harry asked hopefully praying she was not playing him.

Lady Fate smiled knowing her last gift would be one that would let him truly let him understand “I have one more gift for you before I must tell you what you must do to begin your journey. My other gift to you as I know you favor men and always wished for a family of your own, I am giving you the gift of being able to conceive, carry, and give birth to your own children and that the one you chose to spend eternity with whether immortal or not will gain the same immortality as you.” 

“Thank you, my lady. You have no idea how much this means to me. I can never thank you enough.” Harry knelt before The lady and finally let the tears of happiness fall from his eyes. “What it is I need to do first my Lady to start my life in my new home?” 

Lady Fate just smiled at her chosen child before she spoke “I am glad you finally understand my child, I chose you for a reason you know. I knew that you could stand all of this and make it through. Now you have yourself a new life. Now here is what you have to do,”

Lady fate explained what he needed to do so that he could start his new life, before she left she looked at her chosen child closely seeing the changes already “You already seem Happier, If you ever need advice or help please call out to me and I will do what I can to help you. Now live your life and start your Journey my child.” A white vortex appeared behind her before she turned around she looked at her child once more “Live your life well, learn, love, and live like you used to so long ago.”

“I will lady Fate, Thank you.” Harry thanked her once more before she disappeared through the vortex. Harry looked at the egg cradled in his arms and said “I guess I will get to know you quite well little one, and I can’t wait to tell you about your father and get to know you.” Harry then looked up at the sandstone cave that he knew he would be watching for the next six months, “A wonder who the new rider is and I wonder if Brom is still alive and ok.” Harry snorted thinking “Well I have all the time in the world to find out.” He found a large cave on the side of the mountain that looked up at the sandstone cave but also big enough for an adolescent dragon. Soon enough he was settled down and ready for the next six months to come.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Six months later)

Six months had passed fast for Harry he looked back on it a could not help but smile as he though back to all that had happened.

(flashback)  
Harry was asleep when he was woken by squeaking and cracking from the egg, Harry woke quickly and sat up watching the white egg rock back and forth. Soon enough he saw crakes appear on shell “Come on Little one I can’t wait to meet you.” Just then the egg shattered and a little white dragon stumbled out making yipping growls and trying to get his balance. Harry could not stop smiling “Hello, little one it is good to meet you.” The dragon looked up at Harry and made a purring growl as he stumbled over to Harry and Harry raised his hand to pet the small dragon but as his hand touched the dragons head a white hot pain shot through his system and he curled up around his hand trying to ride out the pain. He felt the dragon curl up beside him and soon enough the pain stopped and he finally was able to look at the little dragon curled into his side and he then felt him in his mind sending pictures and emotions to ask if he was ok.

“I’m alright little one. You know I will have to find a name for you. But I don’t know if you are a male or female.” He got a few emotions from the dragon that where easily interpreted to tell him the dragon was male. “So you’re a boy, let’s see if I can find a name for you then.” Harry though of a few but noticed that his dragon was keeping tabs on what he was coming up with and so far had not liked any of them. He walled off a few ideas that Vrael had told him of once. And thinking hard on them he finally found one he thought might fit. “What do you think of Badar, It means moon.” The little dragon seemed to think about it and then he nuzzled Harry purring, which Harry took as a yes that Badar liked his name. Well that and the happy emotions he was sending over their new bond.

(Flashback ends)

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of wings coming towards the cave and knew that Badar was back. “Thinking about the last six months are you little one?” 

Harry chuckled “Yes, so what if I am. You know everything about my life from my home world till now. The last six months have been the happiest in my life for a very long time. So yes I do sometimes think of the past when you get as old as me sometimes it is good to look back on the past so you don’t make the same mistakes twice but also so you don’t forget those you used to know and care for.”

“Little one, do you want to know why I chose you so long ago?” Harry was confused but nodded “I chose you for your strong heart, and courage, but also your compassion. Most of all I chose you because I saw in you the need for someone who understood you and help you become even better than you where and I knew that together we could help others do the same. You are my rider and I know I made the right choice in you.” 

Badar nuzzled Harry’s face and Harry hugged Badar around the neck. “Thank you, my friend. I am glad that I have you.” 

Badar ruffled Harry’s hair with a huffed breath causing Harry to laugh before Badar let out a rumbling laugh and finally he got to what he wanted to say “The cave that you have been watching has a fire lit in it. I think it is time.”

Harry became serious and thought about what he had to do as he stood and walked over to the ivy wall that his their cave and parted them with his finger just enough that he was able to look up at the cave and then turned to Badar “I need you to stay here till call for you. I know you don’t like the idea but I can take care of myself. I need to see them alone first I don’t want them to see us as a threat. They would think that we are with the empire if we both show ourselves before I have a chance to talk to them. Please trust me on this Badar.” 

Badar huffed annoyed but he did understand the point behind it, he may be young but his mind was much more mature because of being bonded to Harry. “I understand but I don’t like it. You better call if there is any trouble because we are stronger when we are together.”

Harry put a comforting hand on Badar’s snout “I know and I will call you if there is a problem. I promise but I have to go now they have someone with them I need to heal.”  
With that Harry left and walked to the base of the hill leading to the cave, “They must have been desperate to take and injured person up there.” With that Harry started to climb. When he reached the top he was immediately confronted by a Sapphire blue Dragon a month or two younger than Badar and she was in full protective mode. Harry brought his hands up slowly showing he was unarmed “I mean no harm to you, your rider, or anyone in this cave great dragoness.” He then saw the brunet young man right before he had a sword at his throat. 

“Who are you and what do you want here?” The boy said holding the sword at his neck.

“I mean no harm to you or anyone here, I only wish to help.” Then he switched to the Ancient language “I mean no harm to you or anyone here, I wish to help you and heal the one with you who is wounded. And just so you know I am not with the empire nor would I ever side with that traitor.”

“How do you know about Brom then?” The boy asked pushing the sword a little closer into Harry’s neck.

“Brom, he is the one who is wounded?” Harry asked shocked then he raised his voice so that Brom could hear “Brom, It’s Harry, please tell them to let me in to help you. If you need to know it is me then remember that prank that I played that had you upside down hanging in a tree?” 

A raspy chuckle sounded from behind the blue dragon before a raspy voice said “Let him in Eragon, He is truly a friend as I swore him to secrecy about that unless needed for identification.” A cough sounded and it was ragged and painful sounding.

Eragon did not let the sword down right away but held it there coming a bit closer before he said “If you hurt him I will kill you.”

Harry just smiled at the protectiveness the boy had for Brom as he replied “I would sooner kill myself than hurt him.” And with that Eragon let his sword fall to his side then stepped aside allowing Harry in. Harry then saw Brom laying on a natural ledge in the cave wall and rushed to him. He sat down at his side as he looked at Brom with a small smile “You always did attract trouble like honey attracted bees.” Brom smiled as Harry continued “I missed you little firebird.” 

“I missed you too, my friend. I am just sorry it will be the last time I see you.” Brom paused trying to catch his breath “The wound is too deep to heal, it will be the death of me.”

Harry shook his head “You have forgotten my skills that much, I have healed much worse, now stay still and let me take care of you.” Harry laid his hand over Brom’s wound closing his eyes to concentrate he spoke in deaths language it translated to “heal the mortal wound.” And let his power flow. Soon after Brom took a sharp deep breath as he could not breath again without pain from the wound stretching. After he could finally breath again he tried to sit up but Harry pushed him back down gently “Stay down, you are still weak and need rest to recover. But you will be fine now.”

Brom laughed and smiled at Harry “You always were full of surprises, Vrael said you would return one day.” Brom’s smile saddened as he continued “I always hoped he was right even after his death.”

“Vrael’s dead, he promised me he would, how did he die?” Harry tried to talk through his tears.

“Galbitorix hunted him down till they met at the tower in the Spine. Vrael fought hard but at the last second he hesitated and then Galbitorix beheaded him. Though I never found his body nor Umaroth’s It was like they just disappeared.”

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before slowly saying “They may be gone, but they may have used a spell I taught Vrael long ago that would make it seem like he was there in person. I don’t know for sure which is true but I will know for sure one day, as will you.” He paused then a smile formed before he said “Though I may need your help with some things that I could not do before because I did not have a dragon.” 

“What do you mean Harry?” Brom asked intrigued and Harry looked to the cave entrance and everyone else in the cave followed his gaze. Seconds later Badar flew into the entrance and Harry showed Brom his gedwëy ignasia. “It would seem that he chose me before I left and I returned six months ago Lady Fate helped bring him to me. It was her way of assuring me that I would never have to leave again. I have one more war to fight and one more job to do, and then my peace has been earned. Aligasia is my home now and forever more.”

Brom smiled glad for his teacher and friend “I am glad for you, it gladdens me even more that I don’t have to see you leave again.” Brom tried to hide a yawn but failed causing Harry to chuckle and shake his head.

“Get some sleep Brom, I will still be here in the morning. You need rest now.” He kissed Brom’s brow in a friendly way before pulling a warmer blanket from the bag around his neck and placing it over Brom with a warm smile playing on his lips. After Brom was asleep Harry walked over to the ledge and looked out over the land he had also noticed that Eragon and his dragon had not stopped watching him and Badar suspiciously “If I had meant any harm Eragon, You nor your dragon could have stopped me. I have killed much stronger and fiercer foes than you two could hope to be for many years to come. If I was an enemy to this world I would not have trained Brom in things that no other rider was given the training to do. It is because of the things I taught him when he was a young man that let him do the things he has done. I want Galbitorix dead as much as you do, and will do anything to see it as such.” 

“How do I know we can trust you, Brom may trust you but I do not. Not until you prove that you can be trusted.” Eragon stated plainly not willing to trust someone blindly.

“It is good not to trust someone blindly but when they do something like heal someone you care for when it was beyond the help of normal healers and most magic. It is good to try and see the good in them. For not trusting at all even when presented with the evidence that you can to an extent will lead to nothing but paranoia and a life without anyone else. For how can you let anyone in if you never trust.” Harry paused letting his words sink in before he said “You will to want to get some sleep, if it makes you feel better have your dragon watch me. Sorry to call her that but I do not know her name if I did I would use it. But much will be needed to be done tomorrow and you need your rest, I can take first watch and will wake you in a few hours if you wish.”

“Only if you let Saphira keep an eye on you and your dragon.” Eragon compromised as he was exhausted.

“Very well and my dragons name is Badar. Get some rest I will wake you if there is trouble.” Harry replied he waited almost two hours watching the land that was laid out before him before Saphira spoke.

“Why haven’t you woken Eragon yet, it has been a few hours and you did say you would wake him for his watch.” Saphira was a little more trusting than her rider and she knew that he had spoken true when he said that he meant them no harm.

“I knew he would not go to sleep if I told him I would take all night. I only did this because he needed to rest just as much as Brom does. I have not needed much sleep for years and I knew that no matter how hard Eragon tried to hide it, he was exhausted Brom tried to do the same thing until he learned that I could tell when he was tired and that it was no use hiding it from me. So I lied to Eragon to get him to get some much needed rest and allow me to do what I have always done, protect others even if it is from themselves.”

“Your are quite wise for one so young.” Saphira said wondering how one so young could be so wise.

“You think me young Saphira because of how I look. But you must remember that things are not always as they appear. I was old when i first arrived here when Dura Arabia was at its prime and I am now one thousand one hundred and thirty-five years old. I will keep protecting others till this world and all others fall to dust and ruin.” Saphira remained silent for the rest of the night not knowing what to make of the man standing watch over them all. While Harry thought on many things but what he mostly thought about was what the future would bring.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Harry rekindled the fire with a small spell and started to cook the three rabbits that Badar had gotten from their cave but as he sat and watched the fire he could not help but let his mind wonder to his blood brother who was thought by the world to be dead.

Before his thoughts could get to far Harry heard Brom groan as he woke up causing him to chuckle softly, he stood and walked over to Brom and kneeled beside him waiting for him to fully wake. Brom shot up looking around for danger but then he seemed to realize where he was and put his hand over where his wound had been the night before. After realizing that it had not been a dream he looked right at Harry “I thought you a figment of my imagination, but you’re really here.” He whispered.

“Yes, I am really here Brom and I am here to stay. I promise you that Galbitorix will pay for all he has done.” Harry replied “Together the five of us will see him fall.”

“Badar explain to Saphira I need to talk to Brom privately so they will not hear what we are saying but will be able to get to us if needed.” Harry asked and Badar responded with a mental nod. With that Harry cast a one way silencing charm and turned back to Brom “Brom we need to talk, There is a one way silencing charm up because I don’t know if you have told him. I see the resemblance between you and Eragon, what is your relation to him and does he know?”

Brom sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair “No, he does not know and he is my son. His mother was Morzan’s black hand for a time but she later started to help the Varden, we fell in love but she died after giving birth to Eragon and I had killed Morzan. I found out about Eragon after interrogating the maids that had looked after her so I went to Carvahall posed as a storyteller there. I never told him and I don’t know how to now.”

Harry was shocked but now hoped he could help his friend “Brom, you know I was orphaned at a young age and I would have given everything just to know my parents for a day. I think all orphaned children feel like that, But Eragon has you and does not know it. He may distrust you for a while but only if you go about this the wrong way. If you start by telling him why you never told him or took him in then explain everything else it might go over better than you think.” Harry paused and with a small chuckle and a smile he continued “And as I can feel him glaring daggers into the back of my head I going to go collect my things from the cave I have been living in for the last six months but Badar will stay here I will be back in a little while so talk to your son, he almost lost you last night.”

Harry took down the silencing charm and turned to Eragon “I have to go collect my things I be back soon.” Then he turned and walked out of the cave.

Eragon turned to Brom asking “How can you trust him, he is an unknown rider. He could be leading the empire here right now and you just let him go?”

“Eragon, I knew Harry when I was young there is a reason that I know the things I do. I was a rider once in the time of Doru Araeba during its golden age. My dragon was also named Saphira and was the same sapphire blue. She died protecting me during the fighting it was Morzan that killed her during the fall. But when I first arrived there Harry was there Vrael and him were like brothers and Harry trained me in things no other rider was taught because he knew, somehow he knew what I would have to do, that I would be the one to help the one who would end the mad king. He left the night after my training ended he thought he would not be coming back. He is over a thousand years old now and he hates Galbitorix just as much as we do so that is why I trust him for all those reasons.” Brom explained a little more of what he knew about Harry before he got to what he needed to talk to Eragon about.

“There is something I need to speak to you about and I need you to listen to all of it before you say anything do you understand?” Brom asked, Eragon just nodded so Brom started his story. “About eighteen years ago I found the woman I loved was dead after I had killed Morzan, I also found out that she had died from complications after childbirth and that she had went back to her home town to give birth to the child. The child was my son, I wanted badly to take him to claim him but The Empire was hunting me and still is to this day the only reason they do not find me is I know how to disguise myself so that they would not know me on sight. I knew that if they did find me and I had my son with me they would kill me and the child without a second thought and I could not have that. So I played the role of the Village story teller and watched over him from afar as his uncle raised him.” Brom watched Eragon’s eyes widen in shock as he started to make the connections “Yes, Eragon that child was you. I have many regrets in my life but you are not one of them I hoped that you would remain an innocent farmer like your uncle and my father was but when I first saw you with Saphira it was one of my proudest moments and my worst fear rolled up into one.

Last night when I jump in front of that knife it was not about saving the last rider or the one who would save us all, it was about saving my son the one good thing in my life. I could not just sit there and watch you die while I could do something to stop it and I will continue to protect you and watch over you even if you no longer trust me.”

Eragon was about to respond when a mist like cloud started to form at the mouth of the cave but as Eragon went for his sword Brom stopped him eyes wide as he said “I have not seen this since Harry left he used to do this purposely during the initiations of the riders when the finished their training he would use it to show things whether it was embarrassing, funny, or serious but it was about the riders who were getting initiated into the ranks. But there was only one time he did it unknowingly Vrael told me it was his magic reacting to show the one he wished to tell but would not what he wished to tell them and it was why they were like brothers because Vrael knew everything about Harry because this had happened between them.”

The mist fully formed to interlocking circles on the right it showed Harry kneeling beside a lake he looked close to tears, the left one was blank at the moment. Brom and Eragon watched wondering what Harry wanted to show.

“Are you truly gone my brother, is this what I have come back to. Brom almost dead, the traitor leading this world, and a war to come. You promised me you would be careful. You where the only one who knew all of me not just what I let everyone see you alone knew of my broken heart but you and Brom helped it heal now I feel it breaking all over again.” Harry’s voice sounded so broken and lost that Brom could not see the Harry who laughed with him and played pranks, had trained him and helped him become the man he was today in this lost heartbroken man. 

Then music started as Harry sang and the left circle started showing Harry’s life all the way from his first Memory but Eragon and Brom both felt all the emotions that Harry had felt and all the pain and grief he had as his whole life flashed across the screen. 

“How can he bear it, how could he bear all this alone and still be as kind as he is I would have gone insane from all the pain he carries.” Eragon cried as he watched Harry’s life not understanding how someone could go through so much pain and war and still be so kind and caring  
“Because he is stronger than anyone gives him credit for. Only Harry could handle all that and still be the man we know.” Brom said as tear filled his eyes for his friend and the pain he suffered from still. 

As the mist faded they both vowed that they would do everything they could to help Harry just as the both now knew he would help them no matter what it took they would be there for him like no one else was.


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Time skip to Tronjheim) 

“If this is how the Varden welcomes those who have come to help them I am beginning to wonder why anyone comes at all.” Harry huffed as he stood straight looking directly at a bald man and many dwarves surrounding them.

“It was not when I started the organization.” Brom replied as he helped his son stand. You could tell that Brom was pissed at almost being left at the mercy of the urgal’s that had followed them. 

Harry noticed that the Arya was slowly fading and he went to her checking her vitals and noticing that they were slowly fading. “This is Arya she had been poisoned by a shade. She needs medical attention immediately.”

“You will all be scanned before you can enter Tronjheim. We have to make sure there are no traitors being let into our home.” A bald man replied.

“You think that I will let you into my mind you have another thing coming filth. If anyone is a traitor here it is you and your twin. You both serve Galbatorix and relaying anything you can to him. Don’t try contacting you twin because through your bond I have been able to immobilize both of you. You knew this attack was coming, you wanted us to die as then the way would be open for the army not far behind us to take the Varden down. Funny what can be found out when you meet a master in the mind arts who has had thousands of years to refine his technique.” As Harry said this commanding attention from all in the room he could see that the bald man was becoming very angry and Harry knew that he needed to have his words be undeniable.

“Does anyone have any objections with me using a truth potion on this man it will force him to tell the truth no matter how hard he tried to lie. I am willing to try it first with Brom asking the questions. You will see it is working when my eyes glaze over, and when I answer my voice will be monotone. The best way to test if it is working is to ask simple questions first like my name and what I am things like that. Brom will also have the antidote on hand for me and the man over there?” Harry looked around waiting for the answer to his question.

One Dwarf stepped forward “My name is Orik, I am the commanding officer of the dwarves here and I give you my permission. But test it yourself first.”

“Thank you Orik, I will test it first.” Harry smiled with a slight tilt of his head before turning to Brom “Three drops on the tongue from the clear potion, after that wait till my eyes glaze over then start asking questions. After they are satisfied that it works as I have said then give me three drops of the antidote. Do you understand Brom.” Harry slipped into the tone he had used when teaching Brom back in Dura Arabia.

Brom nodded taking the potions and followed Harry’s directions. Soon enough Brom saw Harry’s eyes glaze over “What is your name?”

“Harry James Potter.” Harry replied in monotone. The dwarves looked a little disturbed by it but it was so far turning out as Harry had told them.

“How did you come to be in Alagaësia?” Brom asked with a small smile.

“I have been in Alagaësia twice now for an extended period of time. The first time I landed on the beach of Dura Arabia where Vrael confronted me, He eventually figured out I was no threat to them, thirty years passed before a young farm boy chosen by a dragon by the name of Brom showed up with the newest batch of riders. I knew that this young boy was the one I would help train, as he would be the one to train the one who would be the first of the riders in a time to come. I left the night he finished his training thinking I would never return to Alagaësia. But one hundred years and four worlds later I returned to be told by Lady Fate that I had one more war to fight, one more job to do and the I will have finally earned my peace. After this war is over Alagaësia is my home now and forever more and I will protect it and those who are innocent with all the power at my disposal.”

Brom turned to Orik “Is that sufficient for you master dwarf.”

“I have one question if you don’t mind?” Orik was at least respectful unlike how the bald man had been.

Brom nodded giving Orik his permission “Do you or anyone with you mean any harm to Varden or anyone in these mountains and if so why?”

“I only will be harming two people in this mountain and that will be the traitor twins who work for Galbatorix as spies relaying anything of worth to him that is how Galbatorix found out about your shipping lines and other supply trade routes.”

Orik then gave the ok for Brom to administer the antidote to Harry whose eyes unglazed and he shook his head to get rid of the lingering affects before he turned to Orik waiting for his ok to give the Vesiserim to the bald man.

Orik nodded his head giving his ok and Harry administer the potion the man who because of Harry’s spell could not fight as Harry opened his mouth and put the required three drops on his tongue and waited. Once his eyes glazed over and he had asked the preliminary questions he started asking what they really wanted to know, “Why are you and your twin here with the Varden?”

“We are spies for Galbatorix, we send him any and all information we come across that may be of use to sabotage the Varden.” The bald man replied

“Where you ordered to let Eragon and Saphira die at the hands of the Urgals if possible.” Harry asked going for the kill.

“Yes, they are a threat if allowed to live.” The bald man was sweating now as he tried to fight the effects of the potion but he was unseccesful and the Dwarves were now ready to kill them for their actions.

“Did you know of Harry James Potter and that he was a rider as well? Does Galbatorix have any knowledge of me being here now?” Harry asked the last question out of pure curiosity so he knew if his enemy knew of his return or not.

“No.” The bald man answered.

Harry nodded his head satisfied before he gave the man the antidote turning to Orik “What would you do with him.” 

“Even if we kill him his twin will get away and then we are compromised anyway I truly do not know what to do.” Orik admitted grudgingly 

“If you allow it I can dispose of both of them without pain and without moving either of them just as I immobilized both of them the moment I knew why they were here. If you wish it I will get rid of the traitors and you will not have to worry about it.” Harry offered.

Orik thought about it for a moment before hesitantly asking “It will be painless and merciful to them?” 

“Yes, I am much older than I appear Orik and have had to do this before. I swear to you there will be no pain.” Harry Replied knowing that the threat would soon be removed. After being given the go ahead he immediately put his hand on the bald mans forehead and started to chant as he did the man and his twins life force was sucked from them until both succumbed and died more peacefully than they deserved. Soon enough Aria was taken to the healing rooms and the other were being taken to Ajihad to speak about the coming invasion.


End file.
